


Chocolate Bliss

by Camilicous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Full Moon struggles, Grimmauld Place, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilicous/pseuds/Camilicous
Summary: Preparations for Hogwarts keeps the trio busy, so busy in fact, that they fail to remember the full moon.





	Chocolate Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the 3rd book at least, Harry lives with Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld Place and they've started a summer home for kids to escape bad home lives for the summer. I also know nothing about Erumpent milk so don't take my word for anything I say.

In the days of summer before Hogwarts kicked back up, Harry would find himself increasingly unable to sleep at night. This was all fine and normal, nothing out of the ordinary except for the events of the days before.   
Remus had been busy with preparations for his return to Hogwarts as Defense against the Dark Arts professor, so much so, that he lost track of the days. The full moon emerged in the heat of one of these days and none of them had it on their radar. Most times, Sirius is on top of caring for Remus during the full moons but the business of returning to Hogwarts had distracted them both. Remus was hit full force with a migraine powerful enough to pop blood vessels in his face, he shook and his body ached like he hadn't felt since before Sirius' return. And Sirius wasn't there to care for him.  
Sirius had taken up caring for the children who stay in Grimmauld Place through the summer days, talking with them and helping them through situations, or sometimes being the dog that every child needs attention from. Before school starts is a difficult time as the kids scramble to acquire their supplies with the added task of getting the money to do so, and Sirius goes with them on day trips to buy supplies when they're ready. Harry called Sirius in the middle of one of these trips to alert him of Remus' condition.  
"Shit I knew something slipped my mind. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be there... how's our chocolate stock?"  
"Umm... bare minimum." Harry pulled open the cupboard in the kitchen to peer into their supply of sweets. "There two bars left."  
"Okay I'll pick up more on the way home. Can you try to take him on a walk? Something to take his mind off of the pain?"  
"Yeah I'll get him up."

Harry pulled open the door to Remus no Sirius' room to see Remus huddled near the headboard of their bed rocking and whimpering.  
"Uncle Moony, why don't you com talk a walk with me? We've got some stale bread, we can go feed the ducks by the pond?" Remus looked up at the boy, he eyes struggling to focus on his face. He muttered something unintelligible and rolled his lanky body off the bed. He stumbled to their dresser and pulled a sweater over his head, not caring about the mess that was his hair.  
The two walked in near silence, save a few whimpers from the man, to the center of the park near Grimmauld Place. A few young children chased each other near their parents keeping a watchful eye. As Harry and Remus approached the bench near the waters edge, the ducks converged on them. Remus frequently found himself here, the ducks knew and trusted him. His hands shook as he unraveled the old bread, barely having the energy to throw them to the fowl. Harry was still unused to ministering Remus during his moon times, but had Sirius been there, he would've noticed that Remus' shaking increased to the point where he was practically vibrating. Each shallow breath became a whimper in the back of his throat and his stare focused on the side of the pond across from them.  
Harry couldn't stop the man when he suddenly darted for the waters edge. Scattering the ducks about him, Remus bounded into the pond and forced his head beneath it. He held himself underwater until he passed out and Harry had to struggle into the water and pull him out. Harry cleared his airways and mad sure he was breathing before heaving the man over his shoulders and carrying him the three blocks back to Grimmauld Place.   
Sirius arrived in a Panic minutes after. The 3 children he had with him bolted for their rooms as he dove up the stairs. Harry was in the process of putting a still unconscious Remus into the chair in the corner of their room.   
"Shit shit shit Harry I'm so sorry I should've known better than to leave him.. is he okay? What happened? ... why I he wet?" Sirius had kneeled beside the chair and his hands fluttered from place to place checking on his love.  
"I-I'm so sorry," Harry trembled in fear and adrenaline. "I didn't know what to do and he just jumped into the pond to knock himself out. He hasn't woken up yet but he's breathing still... isn't he?"  
Sirius put an ear to the mans chest and nodded. "He'll be alright Harry, thank you."   
Harry nodded and left the room with a wary glance back at the men.  
Sirius set to work immediately. He hoisted Remus forward on the hit enough to get a hold of the hem of his sweater and pull it over his head. He continued to pull the wet clothes from his chilled body until he wore nothing but scars. Sirius left briefly to the adjourned bathroom to start the water running in the bathtub and went back to fetch Remus who'd started shaking again. His eyes fluttered open when Sirius bent and lifted him bridal style.   
"Pads... what happened?" Remus looked up at his star as they crossed the doorway into the bathroom.  
"You fell into the pond, Prongslet pulled you out and carried you back here. Remus I'm so sorry I should've been here." Sirius averted his eyes upward to blink away the mist trying to emerge.  
"You're here now." Sirius gently lowered the man into the hot water, not caring that his sleeves got wet.   
Remus shuddered and sunk further into the water, his knees and head the only things exposed to the air. Sirius brushed the wet hair off of Remus' forehead before turning and digging through the bag at his hip. He pulled out a bar of chocolate, unwrapped it, broke off a piece, and offered it to Remus. In response, Remus opened his mouth and Sirius gently set the chocolate chunk between his teeth. Remus let the chocolate rest in his mouth a moment, relishing in the familiar flavor before chewing slowly and swallowing with a content hum.  
The rest of the night went much the same, Sirius didn't leave Remus side until the man was soundly asleep wrapped in blankets.   
Barely waiting until he recovered, Remus again resumed his busy preparations for the school year. Sirius accompanied the last of the kids to Diagon Alley, and on the last of these trips, can home with a bouquet and box of chocolates that the vendor had promised was the absolute sweetest, having been made with the milk of Erumpents. Sirius hadn't even thought further on the matter before digging in his pockets to pay the smirking man.   
Remus didn't return home until late that night. Grimmauld Place was quiet with the sounds of dozing children and an occasional creak from the old building. Harry, having not slept, was still awake at 1 am when he heard the seventh step creak as Remus made his way upstairs to his own room. Harry, slowly emerged from his own room to intercept his uncle before he made it to his room.   
Remus was unsurprised to see the boy creep down the hallway to him, instead opening his arms to the boy. Harry didn't hesitate to embrace his uncle.  
"Thank you Harry, for the other day. I'm not sure what would've happened had you not been there." He squeezed Harry a bit tighter with the thought.  
"It's alright, it'll all be easier once we get to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey knows how to help you, and McGonagall letting Sirius come too.... I dot know what we'd do without that woman." Harry had grown to love the woman and in return she took care of their odd family in he own strict way. She hadn't grown out of seeing the frightened teenager behind Remus' eyes but of course she wouldn't make that known, but instead would find every way to prevent it from showing through on Remus' end.  
"Go get some sleep Harry, lord knows Ron and Neville won't let you sleep tomorrow." Harry nodded and pulled out of his uncles embrace.   
Remus smiled after Harry. He absolutely adored the boy and saw so much of James in the way he looked after Remus. Small deeds here and there but never making it obvious.   
Remus cracked open the door to his room and slipped in, sighing to himself as he set his bag on top of the mostly empty dresser. Tomorrow, Grimmauld Place would be left vacant for the school year. He pulled his sweater over his head and unbuttoned the top to buttons of his shirt, not bothering to undress fully. He hadn't looked to the bed until he heard a light snuffle. He turned slowly peering at the bed. It was there he found the man, or dog, he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. The big black dog was curled up in the center of the bed with a bouquet of various purple and white wildflowers and chocolate resting on his back legs. The dog himself, was fast asleep. He picked up the flowers and set them next to his bag on the dresser, as for the chocolates, he sniffed the unfamiliar packaging warily before resigning himself to opening the box and popping one into his mouth. Sirius was startled awake by the audible moan that escaped Remus as he chewed the candy. Quickly shifting back to a man, Sirius chuckled looking up at the lanky man with his eyes squeezed shut in bliss.   
"Wha- What the hell is in those?" Remus stuttered out breathlessly. For Sirius to say that he wasn't turned on just by his tone of voice would be a lie.  
"I think the man said something about Erumpent milk...? He just promise that they'd be the best chocolate ever. But with that reaction, I suppose I should've bought more than one box." Remus finally opened his eyes to see that Sirius had exactly zero pieces of clothing on and only a pillow over his waist, not an unusual sight in their room.   
"Erumpent milk, one of the strongest magical aphrodisiacs known to the ministry. Padfoot this shit isn't even legal, how the hell did you just stumble across it? I've only heard rumors about this kind of chocolate..." He shoved another piece in his mouth and his face flushed red and he sank down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Fuck that's good chocolate."  
Sirius could hardly pull his eyes away from the man. "You're really selling me on that chocolate Moons, you look like you don't even need me."   
He crept across the bed to pull himself flush against Remus' back. He snaked his hands around the man's chest and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Sirius hummed against Monny's shoulder blade as Remus rode through the chocolates bliss.   
"C'mon Moons, you've been working non stop, come rest." Sirius pulled the shirt from Remus' shoulders and began his usual ritual of kissing every scar he could find as his hands occupied themselves working to undo Remus' trousers.  
"Ya know Pads, if you wanted to get me off you could've just done it yourself instead of buying me illegal chocolate." Another moan rumbled through Remus' chest and came out as an almost growl. He finished chewing and swallowing the piece and leaned back into Sirius entirely breathless.  
"Alright, so... sleep?" Remus looked up from his place on Sirius' chest to peer into his eyes.   
Sirius chuckled again and nodded. Remus stood again, albeit a bit wobbly, and shucked off his already undone pants.  
Remus flicked the lights off in the room with his wand that he pulled from his pants pocket before discarding them on the floor. He set the wand down on the bedside table and inserted himself between the sheets where a nude Sirius awaited. He curled instantly into Sirius' arms and inhaled the smell of old leather. He fell asleep quickly to the sound of Sirius humming a tune he didn't know the name of.


End file.
